


Прекрасный принц

by nyavka



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mystery, Parseltongue, Post-Canon, Romance, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 03:01:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19737001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyavka/pseuds/nyavka
Summary: Проснувшись после финальной битвы, Гарри обнаруживает себя в затруднительном положении, а Снейп получает новый источник ингредиентов для зельеварения.





	Прекрасный принц

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Prince Charming](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1709096) by [gingertart50](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingertart50/pseuds/gingertart50). 



Гарри проснулся, обвившись вокруг бревна. Это было непривычное, но на удивление удобное положение, несмотря на смутное чувство, что лучше бы ему вообще не просыпаться. Он немного поёрзал, вдыхая древесный аромат бревна, и задумчиво потёрся подбородком о шершавую кору. Затем он высунул язык, чтобы получше распробовать запахи лишайника, мха и насекомых, смятых растений и свежесрезанной древесины, человеческих ладоней и мелких грызунов — и снова погрузился в сон. В конце концов, убивать Тёмного Лорда было изматывающим занятием.  
  
* * *  
Когда Гарри проснулся снова, то понял, что у него не получается моргать. Он попытался поднять руку, чтобы протереть глаза, но ничего не произошло, за исключением лёгкой дрожи, прокатившейся у него по бокам, по всей длине его тела аж до самого кончика хвоста, в настоящий момент подёргивающегося у него перед носом. И тут же пришёл к выводу, что забвение действительно было бы для него более предпочтительным вариантом.  
  
* * *  
В третий раз Гарри разбудил свет. Он приподнял голову, чтобы осмотреться, и тут же обо что-то стукнулся. Удивлённый, Гарри подался вперёд, но снова ударился обо что-то носом. Он не видел перед или над собой ничего необычного, и машинально задумался, значит ли это, что кто-то поставил магический барьер вокруг его кровати или его бревна... то есть, вокруг его бревна и небольшого примыкающего пространства, усыпанного гравием, в который была наполовину врыта плошка с водой, а рядом лежало несколько веток и камней. Быстрого взгляда по сторонам хватило, чтобы определить границы его прямоугольной темницы, а также выяснить, что Гарри действительно находился внутри большого стеклянного контейнера. Гарри также обнаружил, что длинное гибкое тело с ромбовидными узорами, лежащее в этом контейнере, соединялось с его собственной головой. Решив проанализировать это открытие чуть попозже, он вперился взглядом в стеклянную стенку своего «жилища».  
  
Угол обзора был незнакомым, потому что контейнер стоял на невысокой скамье над самым полом, но Гарри явно находился в одном из кабинетов в подземельях Хогвартса. Он провёл слишком много часов, склонившись над котлом на одной из таких вот скамей или таращась на сидящего за учительским столом преподавателя, чтобы не узнать эту обстановку.  
  
В комнату медленно вошли два волшебника. Их голоса отдавались в стеклянном контейнере странным эхом, так что поначалу Гарри было трудно разобрать слова.  
  
— Ну конечно, я переписал учебный план для седьмого курса, — сказал толстый волшебник постарше, и тут же поспешно добавил: — Совсем чуть-чуть, мой дорогой мальчик! Ты приготовил для них довольно продвинутую программу, и, хотя слизеринцы достойно с ней справились, хаффлпаффцам и гриффиндорцам пришлось немного непросто.  
  
— Ещё бы, — пробормотал его более высокий и худой собеседник.  
  
— Запасов в кладовой осталось маловато — во время войны было сложно добывать свежие ингредиенты, к тому же мы много чего готовили для Поппи, но я уверен, что ты справишься.  
  
— Несомненно.  
  
— Ну, тогда оставляю всё тебе! Свяжись со мной по камину, если у тебя будут какие-то вопросы — любые вопросы, ты же знаешь, что я всегда рад протянуть руку помощи или подставить плечо, в которое можно поплакаться!  
  
— Это так любезно с твоей стороны, Гораций, — отозвался высокий волшебник в чёрной мантии. Даже будучи змеёй, Гарри распознал в глубоком мрачном голосе сарказм. Если бы у него остались брови, сейчас бы они точно взметнулись вверх.  
  
Проследив за тем, как Гораций Слагхорн, переваливаясь, вышел из подземелья, Снейп вздохнул и обвёл помещение тусклым взглядом. Он выглядел худым и бледным, под глазами у него залегли тёмные круги, а его движения были замедленными, словно он ужасно устал. Гарри поневоле задумался, сколько же времени он проспал и что за это время пропустил. Ему было трудно поверить в то, что Северус Снейп снова преподавал в Хогвартсе зельеварение, но как ещё можно было интерпретировать недавно услышанный разговор?  
  
Снейп осмотрелся по сторонам, взмахнул палочкой, отправляя в кладовку забытый кем-то котёл, закрыл распахнутую дверцу шкафа с ингредиентами и отправил к себе на стол свиток пергамента. Затем он, должно быть, заметил какое-то движение со стороны наблюдающего за ним Гарри или просто почувствовал на себе его взгляд — потому что он подошёл к контейнеру и скривился.  
  
— Ну что, Нагини? Надо же, как низко пала любимица величайшего тёмного мага нашего времени, — процедил он. — Стать зельеварческим материалом для криворуких идиотов...  
  
— Ох, нет! — вскрикнул Гарри, но у него получилось лишь «С-с-с-х сэ-эс-с-с!». От волнения он больно ударился макушкой о крышку своего контейнера. Снейп тихонько что-то произнёс и повёл палочкой, и Гарри почувствовал, как охранные чары на его контейнере резко стянулись, словно эластичные ленты. — Снейп! — воскликнул он, и услышал «С-с-с-хэ-э!»  
  
— Месть действительно сладка, — пробормотал Снейп и направился к выходу, на ходу гася свет.  
  
— Вот дерьмо, — сказал Гарри себе самому. Вслух раздалось шипение на парселтанге.  
  
Несколько минут Гарри отчаянно пытался придумать, как ему отсюда сбежать, но потом сообразил, что продолжительность жизни огромной ядовитой змеи в школе, полной волшебников и ведьм, была примерно той же, что и у мыши-полёвки в логове книззлов.  
  
Но что это Снейп имел в виду? Он что, собирался разделать Нагини на ингредиенты для зелий? Если да, то что при этом произойдёт с Гарри? Похоже, для Гарри Поттера дела обстояли совсем нехорошо… И, размышляя о столь печально знакомом для себя положении, Гарри опять уснул.  
  
* * *  
Проснувшись, Гарри потянулся — и снова стукнулся своим многострадальным носом о стенку контейнера. Он попил из плошки немного воды, методом проб и ошибок выяснив, что змеи пили, погружая в воду нижнюю челюсть, а затем запрокидывая голову, чтобы вода текла им в горло. Чёрным вихрем в комнате появился Снейп, который поставил на полки какие-то банки и снова вышел.  
  
Определённо, ожидать, пока его заметят, было бессмысленно — Гарри требовалось как-то привлечь к себе внимание.  
  
Открыв пасть, Гарри схватил ей веточку. Он никогда раньше не пытался проделать что-то подобное, и это оказалось очень неприятным экспериментом. Кусочки коры прилипали к нежным мембранам у него во рту и были странными на вкус, а кроме того, Гарри мешали его клыки, которые цеплялись за сучья. Тем не менее он не сдавался до тех пор, пока не расчистил от гравия небольшой клочок земли и не выложил там из веточек «NↃAПↃ». Немного отодвинувшись, Гарри изучил результат своих трудов, после чего вздохнул и перетащил веточки так, чтобы те складывались в «СПАСИ». А затем какое-то время пытался поддеть языком и вытолкнуть наружу застрявшие во рту кусочки коры, пока не сообразил прополоскать пасть в своей плошке с водой.  
  
* * *  
В следующий раз, когда появился Снейп, левитирующий перед собой котёл, Гарри принялся стучать по стенке контейнера хвостом. Но Снейп не обращал на него никакого внимания, даже когда Гарри начал биться о крышку своего террариума головой. Всё, чего он добился — это глухой головной боли. Расстроившись, Гарри свернулся кольцами в углу и принялся наблюдать за тем, как Снейп разводит огонь под огромным стальным котлом и начинает варить какое-то зелье. Не имея никакого занятия получше, Гарри попытался опознать ингредиенты.  
  
Он определил, что это какое-то лечебное зелье, но оно было слишком сложным для хогвартской школьной программы. Снейп что-то крошил, нашинковывал, помешивал, кипятил, разливал по флаконам и закупоривал с плавной, почти гипнотизирующей экономией движений. Гарри ещё никогда не находился в одной комнате с готовящим зелья Снейпом, не имея при этом никаких заданий, кроме наблюдения за работающим Мастером. Каждое его движение было точным и выверенным, а выражение лица — созерцательным. Нарезая кубиками, подсыпая и размешивая, Снейп выглядел расслабленным и умиротворённым. Это было смыслом его жизни.  
  
Гарри стало любопытно, напоминало ли то, что Снейп сейчас чувствовал, свободу и удовольствие, которые сам Гарри испытывал, когда летал?  
  
В конце концов Снейп убрал наполненные зельем флакончики на полку, вычистил котёл, погасил огонь заклинанием и ушёл.  
  
* * *  
Гарри снилась мешанина из страхов, надежд и воспоминаний, но у него было чёткое ощущение, что ему лишь чудом удалось избежать какой-то ужасной участи. Он помнил сообщения от Снейпа, благодаря которым смог найти и уничтожить все оставшиеся хоркруксы, кроме одного, и помнил бой, во время которого Снейп бросил заклинание, чтобы удалить из Нагини последний хоркрукс. Когда Волдеморт развернулся с целью испепелить своего бывшего лейтенанта, Гарри ринулся в атаку. Проклятия столкнулись над извивающимся телом умирающей змеи. Волдеморт взвыл, а затем его вой перешёл в бульканье, а сам Тёмный Лорд взорвался вспышкой зелёного пламени. Это было последним, что Гарри помнил до того, как проснулся в стеклянном террариуме. Определённо, схлестнувшиеся проклятия выдернули его из собственного тела и втолкнули в тело Нагини. Гарри хотел бы знать, похоронили ли уже его человеческое тело, тело Гарри Поттера, и, если нет, остались ли у него хоть какие-то шансы в него вернуться? Он отчаянно хотел узнать, живы ли и здоровы его друзья, но у него не было никакой возможности это выяснить до тех пор, пока он не найдёт способа как-то общаться.  
  
Его размышления прервал громкий шум: какофония из грохота, топота и скрежета, производимых толпой входящих в класс и устраивающихся на скамьях учеников. Гарри поднял голову, и ближайшие к нему подростки тут же принялись толкать друг друга локтями, тыча в его сторону пальцами и таращась на него со смесью отвращения и восторга.  
  
— Здравствуйте, — сказал Гарри, стараясь быть вежливым, но его шипение явно заставило их занервничать.  
  
В вихре чёрной мантии и чёрных же волос в комнату вошёл Снейп.  
  
— Позёр, — прокомментировал Гарри. — С-с-с-ха-а с-сш-ш-шх-э-э.  
  
Снейп взмахнул палочкой, и на доске появился текст.  
  
— Сегодня вы постараетесь приготовить основу, которая используется в целом ряде лекарственных зелий как для людей, так и для животных. Все ваши удачные результаты отправятся в лазарет, — искривившиеся губы Снейпа ясно давали понять, что он сомневался в вероятности подобного исхода. — Хотя это не слишком сложный рецепт, он отличается некоторыми интересными особенностями. В это зелье входит множество очень похожих ингредиентов, которые нужно добавлять в строго определённом порядке и через выверенные промежутки времени. Баланс лимонного сока и ферментированного китовьего молока является ключевым, так что вам нужно будет проверять кислотность зелья на каждой стадии и регулировать её, как только она начнёт меняться. Все ингредиенты для этого зелья, за исключением одного, вы найдёте в шкафу. Последний ингредиент должен быть собран не ранее, чем за час перед использованием, — Снейп ухмыльнулся. — Это, разумеется, змеиный яд. Доусон, принесите мне из шкафа одну из лабораторных пробирок. Мисс Хопгуд, немедленно прекратите своё нелепое трепыхание. Пять баллов с Рейвенкло.  
  
Гарри смотрел, как Снейп подходит к его террариуму. На какое-то мгновение Мастер зелий замер, а затем, взмахнув мантией, медленно развернулся к классу.  
  
— Очень смешно. И кто за это ответственен? — тихим шёлковым голосом спросил он. Как правило, подобный тон предвещал серьёзную потерю баллов.  
  
Гарри сообразил, что Снейп увидел его выложенные веточки.  
  
— О, это я! — заверил он. — Ш-ш-ш с-с-со хс-с-с! — быстро схватив пастью ещё одну веточку, он аккуратно устроил её после последней буквы так, чтобы получился восклицательный знак. Ближайшие ученики ахнули и принялись указывать в его сторону.  
  
— Сэр, поверьте, это сделала змея!  
  
— Тихо! — рявкнул Снейп, снова разворачиваясь к террариуму. Гарри взял в зубы новую веточку, но Снейп был слишком занят, чтобы это заметить. Взмахнув палочкой, Мастер зелий снял охранные чары и сдвинул крышку террариума. Прежде чем Гарри успел хоть как-то отреагировать, он оказался крепко схваченным за шею и прижатым к земле. Перепугавшись, он забился всем телом, разметав во все стороны своё тщательно выложенное сообщение.  
  
А затем тело перестало его слушаться, и Гарри сообразил, что Снейп удерживал его магией, а не вручную. Он напрягся, пробуя сопротивляться и заодно проверяя заклинание. Насколько он мог судить, это был обычный Петрификус Тоталус. Гарри тихонько прошептал контр-заклинание, гадая, сработает ли оно на парселтанге и без палочки. Сковывающие чары соскользнули с его чешуи, как вода. У Снейпа едва заметно расширились глаза и его палочка взметнулась вверх, чтобы повторить заклинание.  
  
— Все в другой конец класса, немедленно!  
  
Раздался топот, гул и шелест: ученики (с заметно большим рвением, чем обычно) поспешили выполнить команду.  
  
— Всё хорошо, — тихо сказал Гарри. — Хс-с-с хос-с-са-а.  
  
Приподнявшись, он уставился на Снейпа доброжелательным (как ему хотелось надеяться) взглядом:  
  
— Я не причиню вам вреда.  
  
И тут же почувствовал, как Снейп повторил и усилил своё заклинание. Гарри снова прошептал контр-заклятие и немного отодвинулся, чтобы успокоить профессора. Однако тот, по всей видимости, решил, что Гарри приготовился к броску. Молниеносным движением руки Снейп схватил его за горло. Подавив инстинктивное стремление сопротивляться, Гарри обмяк. Снейп призвал заклинанием пробирку и лекторским тоном, как будто он каждый день боролся с рептилиями, заговорил.  
  
— Как вы можете видеть, эта змея относится к заднебороздчатым(1) видам. Их яд менее опасен, чем у переднебороздчатых змей, укус которых, как правило, приводит к фатальному исходу в течение всего лишь нескольких минут — однако я бы не советовал обращаться со столь крупным экземпляром как-либо иначе, чем с огромным уважением.  
  
— В точку, — согласно зашипел Гарри.  
  
— Надавив вот здесь, у основания челюсти, вы заставите змею открыть пасть, после чего, прижав пробирку напротив канала ядовитого зуба, можно «выдоить» яд.  
  
Гарри, скользнув языком вбок, лизнул кожу у Снейпа на запястье. Кто-то взвизгнул.  
  
— Это всего лишь змеиный язык, — раздражённо сказал Снейп. Затем он сунул Гарри в рот пробирку, накрыв ей один из клыков, и Гарри почувствовал у основания своего зуба небольшое давление и странное ощущение, как будто он неконтролируемо пускал слюни. Снейп повторил процедуру с другой стороны его рта, после чего поднял пробирку, теперь наполовину заполненную прозрачной янтарной жидкостью, на просвет.  
  
— Вам понадобятся две капли яда на каждый котёл. Не растрачивайте яд попусту и избегайте его попадания на кожу или в глаза. Картрайт, отмерьте свою порцию и передайте пробирку дальше.  
  
Пока Снейп вручал явно колеблющемуся хаффлпаффцу пробирку со змеиным ядом, Гарри снова лизнул его запястье. У Мастера зелий оказался сложный тонизирующий вкус с нотками мыла, соли, горьких зелий и дыма. Снейп сместил свою хватку на его шее, готовясь вернуть змею обратно в террариум. Расслабленное тело Гарри висело мёртвым грузом, так что Снейпу пришлось одной рукой подхватить змеиные кольца, чтобы перетащить их через стеклянную стенку контейнера. От неожиданности Гарри отшатнулся и, к своему собственному удивлению, вывернулся из захвата Снейпа. Рейвенкловцы и хаффлпаффцы дружно ахнули, когда Снейп со змеёй замерли, глядя друг другу глаза в глаза.  
  
— Никому не двигаться, — скомандовал Снейп. В его голосе не слышалось даже намёка на страх, хотя на его верхней губе выступили подозрительные капельки пота. — Даже если она сейчас атакует, у неё не осталось яда, чтобы вызвать что-то большее, чем незначительное и временное отравление. Кроме того, эта змея привыкла к ручному обращению, и она меня знает.  
  
— Чистая правда, — прокомментировал Гарри, и его шипение вызвало новый хор судорожного оханья. Рука Снейпа, прячущаяся в складках чёрной мантии, начала осторожно продвигаться в сторону волшебной палочки, которую Снейп оставил на ближайшей скамье. Метнувшись вперёд, Гарри схватил палочку пастью. Он и сам удивился той скорости, с которой тело его послушалось: стоило ему только мысленно решиться на это действие, как тело его уже выполнило. Гарри снова оказался лицом к лицу (то есть, мордой к лицу) со Снейпом, на этот раз сжимая челюстями его волшебную палочку.  
  
Гарри редко прикасался к чьим-то палочкам, кроме своей собственной. Иногда они с Роном и Гермионой менялись волшебными палочками в качестве эксперимента, но результаты всегда оказывались не слишком эффективными. Палочка Снейпа была Гарри совершенно незнакома, но он чувствовал скрытую в ней магию, накопившуюся за долгие годы использования сильным волшебником. Она ощущалась тёмной (не злой, но как будто затенённой), загадочной и опасной, словно нестабильное зелье.  
  
Снейп потянулся отобрать свою палочку, но Гарри ловко отдёрнулся назад. От резкого движения из кончика палочки полетели искры, медленно гаснущие по мере приближения к полу.  
  
Снейп вытер ладони о мантию и шагнул ближе. Гарри понял, что у него остались считанные мгновения, чтобы что-то предпринять. Отвернувшись от Снейпа, он описал палочкой круг, образовав кольцо из искр. И, так быстро, как только смог, вывел в этом кольце первое, что пришло ему в голову: «Я Гарри». Буквы получились кривыми, потому что Гарри приходилось писать головой и всем телом, но он услышал, как Снейп резко выдохнул. А затем взмахнул рукой, стирая его сообщение.  
  
Дрожа от волнения, Гарри ждал, а Снейп тем временем взрыкнул на класс:  
  
— Ну и чего вы ждёте? Или у вас нет зелья, которое вам нужно приготовить?  
  
Резко развернувшись, он выхватил у Гарри свою палочку настолько быстрым движением, что застал того совершенно врасплох.  
  
— Не знаю, что ты такое, — прошептал Снейп с такой яростью, что это больше походило на придушенный крик, — или кто тебя на это подговорил, но, клянусь Мерлином, ты за это заплатишь!  
  
С этими словами он схватил Гарри за шею, швырнул его в террариум и захлопнул крышку, а затем наложил на контейнер настолько сильные охранные чары, что Гарри услышал, как те зашипели. Последний взгляд взбешённых чёрных глаз — и Снейп ушёл, устремившись в противоположный конец класса, чтобы скривиться в сторону маленького безобидного хаффлпаффца.  
  
— Да уж, это прошло просто шикарно, — пробормотал Гарри сам себе. Он был подавлен и сбит с толку. Ну почему Снейп ему не поверил? Свернувшись грустным калачиком, он спрятал мордочку в кольцах своего змеиного тела.  
  
* * *  
Гарри проснулся от резкой уверенности, что что-то не так. Стараясь как можно меньше двигать головой, он осмотрелся по сторонам и чуть было не пропустил в тёмном подземелье затянутое в чёрное фигуру. Пока Снейп подходил ближе, Гарри пытался сообразить, что же заставляло его нервы вибрировать от напряжения. Снейп не крался и не скользил своей привычной летящей походкой. Он очень медленно и осторожно ставил один чёрный ботинок за другим и самую малость пошатывался. Его взгляд был устремлён вниз, а лицо скрывала тень, так что в слабом свете от приоткрытой двери можно было различить лишь контуры его носа, щеки и волос.  
  
Когда Снейп вытащил палочку, Гарри с трудом подавил инстинкт отдёрнуться. Снейп провёл палочкой над крышкой террариума — и Гарри почувствовал, как охранные чары со слабым пшиканьем, от которых его нервы совсем натянулись, исчезли.  
  
— Я не знаю, кто ты или что ты, — пробормотал Снейп. — Не Тёмный Лорд, полагаю. — Он наклонился, и у Гарри защипало в глазах от алкогольных паров в его дыхании. — И не Поттер, — продолжил Снейп с очень тщательной артикуляцией человека, понимающего, что он сильно пьян. — Не чёртов Поттер. Он умирает.  
  
— Что-о?! — воскликнул Гарри, хотя это прозвучало скорее так, словно кто-то перевернул вскипающий чайник.  
  
Снейп вдруг резко уселся на пол рядом с террариумом. Его палочка выпала и с грохотом покатилась по каменному столу, пока наконец не замерла.  
  
— Поттер умирает, — повторил Снейп и Гарри точно не знал, померещилось ли ему, или в чёрных глазах и впрямь появился влажный блеск. — Несмотря на все мои усилия и все зелья, которые я только мог сварить. И я не знаю, почему, — он покачал головой, отчего волосы упали ему на лицо жирными прядями. Снейп уставился на собственные ладони, лежащие у него на коленях. Гарри был заворожен видом этого человека, всегда такого уверенного и так хорошо собой владеющего, в подобном состоянии. Он наблюдал за Снейпом с тем смешанным с ужасом любопытством, с которым случайный обыватель глазеет на последствия несчастного случая.  
  
— Помфри сказала, что он всё глубже погружается в кому. Она хочет отправить его в Святого Мунго — как будто все эти самопровозглашённые эксперты, все до единого, здесь ещё не перебывали! — он шмыгнул носом. — Никчёмные кретины.  
  
Наклонившись вбок, Снейп упёрся ладонью в пол и с трудом поднялся на ноги. Некоторое время он просто стоял, слегка покачиваясь, словно сосна под порывами сильного ветра. Затем он с неожиданной силой сдвинул крышку террариума и оттолкнул её прочь, так что та слетела на пол и разбилась, усеяв каменные плиты мерцающими, словно иней, осколками стекла.  
  
Подавшись вперёд, Снейп схватил Гарри обеими руками и поднял в воздух так, чтобы змеиная голова очутилась на одном уровне с его собственным лицом.  
  
— Ну что, Нагини, вперёд, — на удивление твёрдым голосом сказал он. — У тебя уже должно было накопиться достаточно яда. Сделай только всё быстро, хорошо? — и он встряхнул гигантскую рептилию. — Ну же, кусай меня.  
  
Гарри хотел сказать «Снейп, да ты совсем пьян!», и «Теперь всё просто хуже некуда», и «Я что, в самом деле умираю?» Но вместо этого он обвился у Снейпа вокруг шеи тяжёлым кольцом и потёрся мордой о его щёку. Снейп засмеялся отчаянным и болезненным смехом, больше похожим на плач, прижимая к себе змею в объятии, в котором не было ничего ласкового. Гарри хотелось одновременно и обнять его, и стукнуть по голове. Но вместо этого он в порыве отчаянного вдохновения уставился в бесконечно чёрные глаза и невербально произнёс: «Легилименс».  
  
Пока Снейп, затуманенный алкоголем, пытался вытолкнуть его из своего разума, Гарри втянуло в водоворот воспоминаний. Он увидел бессчётное множество собственных образов: от маленького одиннадцатилетнего мальчика с широко распахнутыми глазами до совсем недавних воспоминаний о неподвижном Гарри Поттере, лежащем в лазарете в окружении своих друзей. Его друзья! Тут были и Гермиона, и Рон, и разномастная толпа из остальных Уизли, Невилла, Минервы Макгонагалл, Кингсли Шеклболта, Луны и Джинни. Мастер зелий едва ли удостоил их взглядом, но даже этого хватило, чтобы Гарри мог убедиться, что они живы и здоровы.  
  
Всё внимание Снейпа было сосредоточено на восково-бледном лице Гарри. Гарри увидел как, когда никто не смотрел, пальцы Снейпа крались по простыне, чтобы погладить его неподвижную ладонь в беглой торопливой ласке. Он видел, как Снейп сидел в одиночестве у себя в подземелье с бутылкой огневиски под рукой, уставившись в огонь сухим немигающим взглядом, после чего вскочил на ноги и устремился по коридору в этот самый кабинет — и воспоминание перетекло в нынешний момент. Ошарашенные, Снейп со змеёй смотрели друг на друга.  
  
— Ты меня любишь, — потрясённо прошептал-прошипел Гарри на парселтанге.  
  
— Ты — Поттер, — выпалил Снейп. Его голос дрожал так, как Гарри никогда не счёл бы возможным. — Охренеть, ты действительно Поттер.  
  
Снейп снова уселся прямо на каменный пол, крепко обнимая всё змеиное тело, которое только смог сгрести в охапку. Немного озадаченный, Гарри обвился вокруг него, деликатно сжимая свои кольца в ответ. Снейп пах лекарственными зельями, алкоголем, дымом, потом и магией, его запах был настоящим и человеческим. Гарри потрогал его шею языком, пробуя его на вкус.  
  
— Должно быть, когда я уничтожил хоркрукс, то создал внутри змеи вакуум, — сказал Снейп. — И когда тебя выбросило из твоего тела, то втянуло в тело Нагини. Мерлин всемогущий, тебя же чуть было не убили! Я ведь сам едва тебя не прикончил, чтобы пустить на ингредиенты. Слава всем богам, что я решил вместо этого оставить тебя в живых, чтобы собирать змеиный яд!  
  
Схватив свою палочку, Снейп снова поднялся на ноги, едва способный стоять, учитывая количество алкоголя у него в крови и огромную змею, обвивающую его плечи.  
  
Он зашагал через всю комнату к двери, а после побрёл по подземному коридору в сторону лестниц. С противоположного конца коридора показалась пара слизеринских старост с книгами под мышкой. Несколько мгновений они молча таращились на своего декана, но затем рассмотрели выражение его лица и быстро скользнули в сторону, отворачивая головы. Гарри многое бы отдал, чтобы незаметно подслушать сегодняшние разговоры в слизеринской гостиной.  
  
Когда они добрались до первой движущейся лестницы, Снейп замедлил свои шаткие шаги, ткнул в сторону лестницы палочкой и прорычал: «Им-мбобулус… Им-мабл… Чёрт тебя дери, да замри уже наконец!». И лестница, по всей видимости, наделённая неким рудиментарным магическим сознанием, послушно застыла. Бурча себе что-то под нос, Снейп затопал вверх по ступенькам, в то время как Гарри боролся с желанием покрепче сжать свои кольца и боялся даже заглядывать за перила.  
  
* * *  
Мадам Помфри, вскинув свою волшебную палочку, встала в дверном проёме.  
  
— Северус Снейп! Это совершенно возмутительно!  
  
— Это, мадам, — отозвался Снейп с идеально выверенной дикцией, — не просто змея. На самом деле это Гарри Джеймс Поттер.  
  
— Ты пьян.  
  
Снейп обдумал данное утверждение, после чего серьёзно кивнул.  
  
— Скорее всего. Но на факты это не влияет. Поттер живёт в теле Нагини.  
  
Приподняв голову, Гарри уставился на колдоведьму и кивнул, стараясь выглядеть как можно более дружелюбным, безобидным и умным.  
  
— Но как такое возможно? — потребовала Помфри.  
  
— Тёмный Лорд поместил в змею частицу своей души. Я её уничтожил. Поттера вышвырнуло из его собственного тела и втянуло в образовавшееся пустующее место. Прошу прощения, меня сейчас… буэ-э-э-э!  
  
Снейп наклонился и его впечатляюще стошнило, после чего он потерял равновесие и, если бы не быстрое заклинание мадам Помфри, грохнулся бы на пол в кучу из змеи и собственной рвоты. Целительница укоризненно поцокала языком и левитировала позеленевшего Мастера зелий на свободную койку. Гарри соскользнул со Снейпа и сполз на пол.  
  
— Гарри? — со вполне понимаемым беспокойством уточнила мадам Помфри.  
  
Гарри с энтузиазмом закивал и огляделся по сторонам.  
  
— Сюда, — сказала колдоведьма, и Гарри заскользил за ней к кровати в углу комнаты.  
  
У кровати сидели Рон с Гермионой, держась за руки и подавленно глядя на своего коматозного друга. Когда мадам Помфри раздвинула больничные шторки, они вскинули головы.  
  
— Не уверена, что я сама полностью в это верю, — сообщила колдоведьма, — но у меня есть для вас новости…  
  
* * *  
Гарри медленно проснулся с тем смутным ощущением слабости, болезненности и гудящей головы, которые обычно появляются после высокой температуры и продолжительного постельного режима. И прищурился от слишком яркого света. Затем осознал, что у него снова есть веки, которые можно прищурить, и распахнул глаза. Какое-то время он разглядывал знакомый потолок больничного крыла в Хогвартсе, а затем повернул голову вбок.  
  
— Привет, Гермиона, — его голос звучал тихо и хрипло, но по крайней мере не был шипением. Гермиона ахнула и дёрнулась в его сторону, словно хотела его обнять, но на полпути передумала.  
  
— Гарри?  
  
— Ага, собственной персоной.  
  
— Гарри! — из-за занавесок вокруг кровати появился Рон, чьё лицо расплылось в старой знакомой улыбке. — С возвращением, дружище! Как ты себя чувствуешь?  
  
— Довольно хреново, — признался Гарри. — Как меня вернули?  
  
— Гермиона нашла один ритуал, — с гордостью сообщил Рон, — немного тёмный, его использовали для перемещения хоркруксов из одного вместилища в другое, но, похоже, он сработал.  
  
— А что случилось с Нагини?  
  
— Боюсь, она умерла. А что, ты хотел оставить её себе или что-то в этом роде?  
  
Гарри поёжился.  
  
— Да нет, просто интересно. Эм-м, а вы видели профессора Снейпа?  
  
Рон с Гермионой обменялись взглядами.  
  
— Кажется, немного раньше я его слышала, — ответила Гермиона.  
  
— Здравствуйте, — глубокий голос вернулся к своему прежнему мрачному тембру. Облачённый в свою трепещущую чёрную мантию Снейп плавно обогнул больничные шторки. У него в руках была бутылочка из синего стекла. — Твоё зелье, Поттер, — он слегка скривился в сторону Гермионы с Роном (хмуро уставившимся на него в ответ). — Ну, чего ты ждёшь? Пей, я не намерен целый день тут торчать.  
  
— Никогда бы не поверил, что мы находились на одной и той же стороне, — проворчал Рон.  
  
Когда Гарри взял бутылочку, его пальцы коснулись пальцев Снейпа. Поскольку все его органы чувств были настроены на Мастера зелий, Гарри заметил, что у того самую малость сбилось дыхание, а ладонь слегка дрожала. Гермиона, прищурившись, взглянула на Гарри, а потом на Снейпа.  
  
— Пойдём, Рон, — сказала она, поднимаясь на ноги. — Гарри нужно отдохнуть.  
  
— Но он же только что проснулся, — справедливо заметил Рон, но Гермиона схватила его за руку и потащила за собой.  
  
— Мы к тебе попозже ещё зайдём, — заверила она, выводя из комнаты недоумевающего Рона. Его возмущения раздавались всю дорогу вплоть до самого коридора из лазарета. Повернув голову, Гарри посмотрел в чёрные глаза, в кои-то веки совершенно незащищённые, открытые его взгляду, уязвимые и спрашивающие.  
  
— Ты этого хочешь? — прошептал Снейп.  
  
Гарри улыбнулся.  
  
— Я хочу тебя.  
  
Снейп присел на край кровати. Так осторожно, словно не до конца верил, что Гарри говорил всерьёз.  
  
— Это будет непросто.  
  
— А когда что-то было просто — для любого из нас? — Гарри знал, что первый шаг нужно будет сделать ему. И протянул руку, поднырнув под ладонь Снейпа так, чтобы их пальцы переплелись на белом покрывале. — Но взгляни на это с положительной стороны, — добавил он. — По крайней мере, я больше не змея.  
  
— Согласен, любые укусы я бы предпочёл в твоей человеческой форме.  
  
Гарри высвободил свою ладонь и протянул к Снейпу теперь уже обе руки.  
  
— Хм-м, так чего ты ждёшь?  
  
Он мог с восторгом наблюдать, как губы Снейпа складываются в искреннюю улыбку. А потом всё, что Гарри мог видеть — это крупный ракурс глаз и носа Снейпа, пока тот прижимался ртом к его шее, исследуя пространство у Гарри за подбородком и посасывая нежную кожу его горла.  
  
— Ты меня любишь, — прошептал Гарри на парселтанге, отчего у него получилось восторженное шипение. — Мой Принц-Полукровка… Ты меня любишь.  
  
Снейп был слишком занят, чтобы что-то на это ответить.  
  
* * *  
Гарри проснулся, обвившись вокруг тёплого поджарого тела. Это было непривычное положение, поэтому он открыл глаза — и обнаружил перед собой голову с длинными спутанными тёмными волосами. В воздухе витал слабый, но легко узнаваемый запах зелий. Над балдахином большой кровати висел слизеринский флаг.  
  
Губы Снейпа, расслабившиеся во сне, вовсе не были тонкими или презрительно поджатыми. Наоборот, они выглядели так соблазнительно, что Гарри не удержался и щедро лизнул гордый изгиб носа Снейпа, затем чуть пощекотал верхнюю губу и, наконец, скользнул кончиком языка к Мастеру зелий в рот. Хватка Снейпа вокруг Гарри сделалась крепче, а чёрные глаза резко распахнулись.  
  
— Доброе утро, — с улыбкой сказал Гарри, немного отодвигаясь.  
  
— Ну и ну, ты всё ещё здесь, — отозвался Снейп тоном, в котором слышалось совсем немного иронии, зато много удивления.  
  
— Ну конечно, я здесь, — Гарри снова лизнул его в нос, наслаждаясь ощущением крепких тёплых конечностей, переплёвшихся с его собственными. — И останусь тут насовсем. Ты меня приручил.  
  
— Приручать змей — изматывающее занятие, — пробормотал Снейп, потёршись носом о его шею и подавив зевок. — Разбуди меня к завтраку.  
  
— А что ты хочешь на завтрак? — спросил Гарри, уже обдумывая, удастся ли ему попросить Добби принести им что-то в подземелья.  
  
— Тебя.  
  
— Принц-полукровка, — сообщил Гарри, — кажется, я тебя люблю.  
  
Затем он поуютнее устроился в тёплых объятиях Снейпа и уснул, чтобы видеть сны о признаниях в любви на парселтанге.  
  
_~Fin~_

**Author's Note:**

> Заднебороздчатые змеи — змеи, у которых ядопроводящие зубы находятся в задней части челюсти (тогда как у переднебороздчатых змей они расположены впереди). Как правило, для человека или крупного животного укус заднебороздчатых змей не опасен, поскольку из-за глубокого расположения своих ядовитых зубов они могут впрыснуть яд только добыче, находящейся у них во рту. К заднебороздчатым змеям относится всё семейство ужеобразных.  
> ~
> 
> И [немного арта](https://images2.imgbox.com/1d/68/auNhMP9i_o.jpeg).  
> 


End file.
